


Game Center

by fumomoshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumomoshi/pseuds/fumomoshi
Summary: Sui and Karu goes out to a Game Center, and Karu discovers a side of Sui he hadn't seen in awhile.





	Game Center

The place was blaring with music and sound from all the game machines weaving together to form what is best described as ‘noise'. Karu and Sui didn’t mind however. Both of them were not foreign to Game Centers, although it had been awhile since either of them went. 

Karu hummed as he walked down the aisle, looking for an interesting game to play. Sui, on the other hand, was staring holes into his purple Splatoon squid-shaped coin pouch, as if looking at it long enough will magically sprout coins. "Karu," he started. “Do you have coins?”

“Yep!” Karu chirped half-listening. He examined the games one by one, excited and awed by their colors and animations. They all looked really fun to play, and Karu wanted to try  _ all _ of them. “No I must find a game I can play with Sui,” he mumbled to himself as his expression dropped slightly. After all, Sui came all the way to visit. 

Then he saw the perfect game. It was a machine called “Bashi Bashi”. Karu had seen his students having fun playing it before. A simple easy-to-learn game that can be played by multiple players. All the player has to do is to look at the scenario on the screen and press one of only three buttons in reaction to the cues on the screen.

Karu hastened towards the machine. “Sui, Sui!” he called. 

Sui strolled towards Karu and looked towards the machine. “Bashy Bashy,” Sui read. “Are we playing this?”

Karu nodded excitedly and reached into his pockets for coins. “Have you played it before?” He asked.

Sui shook his head. “I have  _ seen _ it before, but it looked tiring so I didn’t try it.”

“Hehh,” Karu gave a sulky look. “Sui, you should try if you think it’s fun.” He inserts two coins for two players. “Come let’s try!”

Karu and Sui stood at their respective controllers. The main menu appeared, and Karu, seeing that he’s Player 1, started to select the options. 

“Hmm, ‘2 players’,” Karu repeated the options as he selects. “‘Versus’, ‘Sudden Death’, ‘Simple’.”

“‘Simple’?” Sui interrupted abruptly.

“It’s our first time playing right?” Karu responded, raising his eyebrows, wondering if he had done anything to upset Sui. “We should know the game before we try anything harder.”

“Ah, you are right…” Sui said. 

Karu felt the deflation in his voice but continued to finish the options.  _ Does he prefer going right into ‘Advanced’?  _ He thought for awhile but soon the screen flashed and the game presented itself. 

Karu started pressing the buttons in reaction to the cues on the screen. At the speed he was going, he felt like he was doing pretty well, but judging from the frequency of the mashing sounds next to him, Sui didn’t seem too far behind.  _ Ohh! Those are some confident button presses too!  _ Karu thought. He concentrated harder and picked up his pace, slowly but surely getting the hang of game.

A minute passed and the game was soon over. 

“Yeah! I won!” Karu cried, pumping a fist into the air. He looked at Sui who seemed to be putting on a blank face - the kind of face that looks straight into the distance at nothing - and his hands fumbling blindly into all his pockets.

“Sui?” Karu called. Sui turned his head, his face remained the strange but now that Karu got a better look at it, he understood. Karu knew that kind of face anywhere, considering that he teaches sports to children at his job. It was the kind of face some of his students put on when they lose - the face of bitterness and salt. 

_ Interesting,  _ Karu thought, a grin forming on his face.. He had known Sui for awhile now, and he knew that Sui has a competitive streak in him, just that it was incredible rare of him to show it. He held up another two coins in front of Sui. "Do you want another go?" Karu asked with a sneer in his tone, deliberately taunting Sui, whose face made irritable twitches in response. 

"Yeah, one more time." Sui tried to give his calmest tone, but what came out was serious and stern, sounding almost he was making a demand. Karu fought the temptation to laugh. He was having too much fun teasing Sui. It was rare to see the usually composed and mature Sui get this uptight.

"Say 'Please'." Karu couldn't help it. 

Sui bit his lips. "P-please..." a strained voice leaked from Suis mouth as he slowly looked away. Karu could see from Sui's face that he is struggling hard to maintain its calm demeanor. 

"Good boy," Karu sniggered as he dropped the two coins into the machine. Sui's face went beet red. He's either angry, embarrassed or awkwardly happy; Karu could not tell, and he was having too much fun to care all that much. 

The machine roared with each drop of the coin. Sui quietly looked towards his screen, his face now determined. "Same options, yeah?" Karu said as he selected the options. "Wouldn't be fair if we played something different right?"

Sui remained silent, but nodded. Karu looked towards his screen. He wanted to tease Sui more. If Sui were younger like his students, he would have stopped the teasing, but since Sui is an adult, he wondered how far he could push him. Karu stole a glance at Sui.  _ Yeah, he's face is pretty dark _ , he thought, smiling. Karu intended to go easy and allow Sui to have a better chance to win the next round, but it looked like that was not necessary. 

_ 3! 2! 1! _

The machine roared. Sui immediately started, his button presses louder and more confident than the game before. Karu tried his best to keep up, but with the loud button presses resonating from beside him, but he couldn't help but steal another glance at Sui. 

Sui was frowning. Not a single hint of smile could be detected on his face. His eyebrows were knitted, and his eyes cold. Sui's face looked so serious that Karu felt his heart leap for a moment, enough to cost him his concentration. 

"Gya!" Karu tried his best to keep up but it was no use. Before long, the words "YOU LOSE" flashed across Karu's screen, and he slumped down onto the controller in defeat. 

"Uwahaha, I lost this time," Karu gave a deflated laugh. He turned to look at Sui, who was grinning ear to ear. “Buu, you still owe me 200,” Karu said. He wasn’t upset that he lost. Rather, he was glad to see Sui smiling and having fun. Bringing Sui here was a right choice in the end.  “So how did you find it?” Karu asked, but he already knew the answer.

“Not bad,” Sui said. 

_ Says the person smiling.  _ Karu springed to his feet and smiled back at Sui. “Next game then!” Karu declared. “This time I will beat you cleanly for sure!”

“High Score!” To their surprise, the machine roared from Sui’s side. They turned to look at Sui’s screen. It was scrolling through a list of names and numbers representing the top scores recorded by the machine starting from the bottom. 

“Wow,” Karu said in genuine awe as the list scrolled towards higher scores. “Sui! Sui! You managed to get into the high score! And it’s still scrolling!”

The list stopped at the top, where Sui and Karu could see the top 5 scores of the game.

“Oh my god, Sui!” Karu exclaimed. “Top five!”

“SECOND PLACE!” the machine roared and inserted Sui’s score between the first and third placings. 

“Sui! Second place! That’s amazing!” Karu cheered, giving repeated pats on Sui’s back. 

Sui didn’t move, however. His eyes were fixated onto the screen. He didn’t look remotely happy; the smile that he had on his face disappeared and his troubled expression from awhile ago returned. There was even an instant where Karu thought he heard Sui uncharacteristically clicked his tongue. 

“Sui?” Karu tilted his head and gave a quizzical look. Karu turned to the screen, and back to Sui, trying to understand the situation.  

_ Wait, you don’t mean that… _

“Karu,” Sui’s voice is serious again. “Do you have a coin?”

  
  



End file.
